This application relates to data buses, and more particularly to testing a data bus.
Data buses are used to facilitate communication between a plurality of devices in a computing system. A data bus provides for transmission of bits of data between a sending device and at least one receiving device. Data buses can be parallel buses, which carry data words in parallel on multiple wires, for example. Failure of a data bus in a computing system can result in unpredictable and undesired operation.